Of Ruby Kites And Tangled Strings
by HollyWrites
Summary: "A kite shaped ruby?" "And a thin, silver band, that circles your finger three times, like a tangled kite string." "Tangled... like us, in a way." "Quite." For the Interhouse Relations challenge set by 123Quarters! Enjoy x


For the Interhouse Relations challenge, set by 123Quarters. Here you go!

* * *

><p>He stood on top of the Astronomy Tower, waiting for her. His hand resting on the cool metal bar built into the balcony. Footsteps echoed up the staircase. Light, quick.<p>

"Nice of you to join the party, Granger,"

"How did you know it was me?"

He shrugged. "I've come to know you, very well."

He turned to face her, and she couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight danced in his hair, and his eyes reflecting the twinkling light of a star.

She smiled at him. "I've got a present for you."

He blinked, "A... present?"

"Yes," She proceeded to reach into her pocket and pull out a small, rectangular box. Enlarging it, she passed to him.

Upon receiving the box, he tore open the lid, much like a little child at Christmas.

"It's a _kite_ – Muggle children play with them."

"It's a bit of paper on string..."

She took the kite and muttered a spell.

"Er, what was tha–?"

"A flying charm. It will cause the kite to fly at even the tiniest gust,"

"Oh."

Passing him the kite, she told him to hang it over the balcony. A slight breeze passed through them and the red kite sprung up in the air.

He grinned. "I love it, thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

* * *

><p>Back in fifth year, he and Hermione loved to play with kite. Information about Dumbledore's Army and the Inquisitorial Squad was never swapped. At those moments, she was not Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' resident genius, Harry Potter's best friend. She was just simply Hermione. No ifs or buts about it. It was the very same for him. With her, he wasn't the Slytherin sleazy he was known to be. He was kite loving, smile wearing, Draco Malfoy.<p>

But that was three years ago. Or maybe it was a little more than that, war had that sort of affect on him. It was a reunion, a memorial, a celebration.

_A reunion of the remaining students who for years you haven't seen face-to-face._

_A memorial of those who died, or gone missing without a trace._

_And a celebration, for those who held their place..._

He remembered this from the invitation he'd received, although that was only half, and saw it differently.

A reunion for students he couldn't bare to face.

A memorial for those who died, which he wouldn't dare to mourn in, despite how much he missed Crabbe.

And a celebration of Voldemort's downfall, which he didn't think he'd be welcome to, anyway.

Well, in all fairness, he wasn't very good at rhyming.

Sighing, he leant over to the balcony. In everything that had changed over the years, he was glad the cool touch of the bar hadn't.

Light and quick footsteps clacked up the stairs. He smirked.

"Wearing heels, Granger?"

She laughed. "Maybe,"

He turned and smiled at what he saw. A white, knee-length dress with capped sleeves and a pair of creamy white kitten heels. Her hair was straightened to the point where you could barely see a wave. Her face seemed clear of make up, except for the slightest bit of mascara and lip gloss.

They stood at the balcony for a while, standing there, wrapped in each other for warmth. Before Draco began a very sappy, sweet, and slightly cliché speech, he whispered in her ear. "I've got _a present_ for you."

It ended with a simple, four-worded question.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes... Draco, yes!" She laughed with glee and kissed him, barely giving him time to stand up. Watching as he slipped the ring onto her finger, she giggled again.

"A kite shaped ruby?"

"And a thin, silver band that circles around your finger three times, like a tangled kite string."

"Tangled... like us, in a way."

"Quite."

She grinned.

* * *

><p>They got married several months later.<p>

Ginny Weasley (soon-to-be Potter) took Hermione's bouquet and sat down next to little Teddy Lupin – who had decided a vile, hideously bright green was the perfect shade for his Aunt's wedding – blinked his big, violet eyes at Ginny.

"Why's Aunt 'Mione wearing white?"

"Because this is the happiest day of her life,"

"Oh... then why's Uncle Draco wearing black?

* * *

><p>Comments equal love, and I love comments.<p>

Geddit? XD

Love, HollyWrites


End file.
